


Corset

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: Corset, F/M, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: A corset can do many things. Help with back pain, make you hot... entice a man... Wonderful, isn't it?
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Corset

“Ugh come on, just stay done up tight!” You groaned to yourself. 

You had been in your room for a good half hour past when you normally went up to eat lunch with everyone on a lazy day, struggling in front of your mirror with your corset. Getting it tight was an occasional issue for you, as the ribbon decided to slide loose once again every time you tried to tie off the back. Sighing with frustration, you let the ribbon fall loose once again, needing to stretch the ache out of your arms from contorting them behind you in such a manner. You flipped yourself off in the mirror, nearly fed up with tying your corset down over your tank top. It was just an unlucky day though, so you took hold of the ribbons once more and gave it another go. As you were making your next attempt though, you heard a knock at your door.

“_______, you still haven’t come up for lunch yet. You alright in there?” Law’s voice rang through the steel. 

“Er, kinda! You can come in. Actually, please do come in!” You answered.

Your door creaking open, Law stepped inside and was met with the sight of you yanking on your ribbons rather aggressively. “Is this what you’ve been doing the whole time?” He asked. 

“Yeah. Not my day, that’s for sure. Do you think you could help me tie this up though? My arms are killing me, and the angle isn’t optimal.” You asked sheepishly. 

“Sure.” He nodded, stepping up behind you and pulling your ribbons tight. “Is this tight enough?”

“No, just a little bit more if you could.” You requested. 

“If you say so. Just let me know if it’s restricting your breathing. I don’t wanna be responsible for that one.” He commented, giving the ribbon one more good yank. “How’s that?”

“Perfect! Tie ‘er off!” You nodded. 

Law did so with ease, tying a nice big bow in the back. The tightness didn’t release like with your previous attempts, leaving you with a perfectly laced corset. You let out a huge sigh and stretched, content with the positioning. 

“Thank you so much. For some reason the bastard wasn’t complying with my demands today.” You sighed, turning to face him. 

“Clearly. You missed out on the beginning of lunch from taking so long. Why are you even wearing a corset by the way? I don’t remember you even owning one, let alone have I ever seen you wear it.” He asked, eyeing your cinched figure. 

“I actually wear one quite often, it’s just always underneath my clothing. The only reason I wear one is because of my constant back pain. You remember me mentioning that, right? This helps keep my back straight so it hurts less, but let’s face it, it makes my waist look snatched and I like feeling hot too.” you winked playfully, secretly trying to make yourself look enticing to him. 

“You can say that again.” He nodded, definitely appreciating your figure. He smirked at the flirtatious comment, and reached out to give one of the bones in your corset a good poke at the side. “That’s some pretty tough stuff too. You could take a punch and not even feel it I bet.”

Tipping a little from his poke, you snorted and stuck your tongue out at him. “Only the toughest stuff for me.” You nodded, throwing on a flared black long sleeve top that was fitted at the waist and loose at the bust. “Well, now that it’s on and I’m sorted, is lunch still around or has it been completely devoured by now?”

“There should be something left. At least I hope so for your sake.” He chuckled, knowing his crew well enough. “We have docked at an island by the way, so it’s entirely possible that some people skipped out and went straight to land for local food. We’ll be idle here for a while until the log pose sets, so now would be a good time to stock up on supplies if you’re up to the task.” He added.

“Sounds good to me! I think I needed a good arm workout anyway. Gotta put these guns to work.” You joked, walking over to your door. “C’mon, let’s get the day started, eh?”

“And here I thought I was the captain.” He sighed, following after you as you climbed the steps up to the surface. Not without getting a good look at your curvaceous figure as you went though, blushing a little as he watched you sway. 

Ascending to the kitchen, you greeted those still hanging around and ate your fill of food that was thankfully left over for you. It was just enough and was only there thanks to the handful of people that made sure to leave some in light of your absence. Discussing plans for the day, most of the crew had decided to relax and take advantage of needing to wait on the log pose, or to just hang around the sub and organize what was still here. Luckily though a couple others decided to go with you to gather supplies from the port town, as there were a lot of things that needed to be brought in. It was a major restock for food and medical supplies, not knowing when the next island would come. So you, Bepo, and Jean Bart would be the ones dealing with the man handling for the day, and as soon as you finished solidifying the plan, the three of you set off to do exactly that. 

The three of you decided to split up to make the job more effective, Bepo handling the medical side of things, Jean Bart going in for the food restock, and you designating yourself to booze duty. It was quite comical to consider how much ale and sake you needed to pick up, hence why it had its own category for shopping. No one was surprised that you wanted to bring that part of the list in either, since you were the self proclaimed alcoholic of the sub. Once you were all separated, the three of you got to work on hauling everything back to the docks, spending a good two hours or so at least doing so. You carried four barrels of sake at a time in your arms, being no stranger to labor at all as you filled up the kitchen with enough food and alcohol to last you a few months. Every time you returned one of the crew members was baffled to see you hauling so much at once, but Law was even more impressed considering he knew damn well you were wearing a corset and couldn’t bend well. Yet there you were, carrying on like a trooper of the trade. Once the sub was filled to the brim with everything on the list, everyone else set off to mess around in the port town and enjoy their free time while the log pose was still setting. You on the other hand though went down to where the medical supplies were stored and decided to work on some organizational matters. 

The med bay was the most important room on this sub to Law, so you wanted it to be kept track of for the sake of his sanity and for any emergency surgeries that could take place. You occupied your time with this task well into the evening, having sorted everything and separated current supplies from over stock. Any crates of extra supplies were hauled into your room for storage, as your room was the closest to the med bay. Things were often stored in your room already, and you had ample space to do so, so you didn’t really mind keeping the extras in your space. You filled up the furthest corner of your room with freshly labelled crates, stacking them three high in the shape of the corner they sat in. As you were stacking the last two crates, Law walked by your room and paused, looking in through your open door. He decided to come in and check up on you, seeing you grunt as you dumped off the last crates from your grasp. 

“Still working hard I see.” Law commented, getting your attention. “It’s well past five. You’ve been at this for a while. Perhaps you should take a break?”

“Ah, yeah, but that was the last crate so all is well now! I just finished organizing your medical supplies is all.” You informed him. 

“Oh wow. That’s… excellent actually. Thank you _______.” He said, rather surprised by what you had done. It actually made him quite happy, seeing how much effort you put into something that was more his matter to deal with. 

“It saves you the time of doing it later, so now your evening is cleared!” You nodded proudly, panting a little. As a matter of fact your breaths were actually quite laboured, and you found yourself struggling to pull in a good breath now. “Y’know, it’s been over like… Five hours since I put this corset on. I think it’s time I took it off. All that work paired with wearing it is making breathing harder than it needs to be. I hope you don’t mind if you’re sticking around, that is.”

“No, not at all.” He shook his head, still looking over the categories of crates you had stacked up. 

Wasting no more time you walked over to your bed and pulled your shirt off, leaving yourself with just your corset and tank top that rested underneath. You immediately began unlacing the front of your corset and letting your organs be released from their pretty prison. Pulling out the last lace and sliding off the corset, you let out one of the biggest sighs ever, relieved to be able to bend and breathe once again. Stretching big, you slapped your corset down on the floor at the side of your bed and kicked it under, happy to be free in just your tank top. While you were doing this, Law had turned his attention to you and watched you intently, still eyeing your figure at every moment he could. You may not be cinched down five inches, but you were still incredibly beautiful to him. Dare he say even more so now that you weren’t crushing your insides, and as his thoughts wandered, he blushed. 

“Ugh, good lord does it ever feel good to breathe!” You groaned, taking in a couple more large breaths. “I think I might have bruised my hips from wearing it for so long while hauling in sake. Maybe I should’ve listened to you and left it a little looser…”

“Did it leave marks?” Law asked, approaching you. 

“Probably. Let’s find out, shall we?” You scoffed, pulling up your tank top to just under your bust. “Yep, there totally is some bruising. Indents from the boning and there’s some slight discoloration on my hips.”

Law bent down to look at where you were pointing and found the indentations running from your hips all the way to your underbust, all evenly spaced around your torso. There was indeed indication of some fresh bruising on your hips as well, but he was more interested in the temporary marks that the corset left. Curious, he reached out and traced the lines on your torso, making you inhale sharply and twitch away from his fingers. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked, looking up at you. 

“N-no… My skin, because it was being pressed to sight for so long… I-It’s really sensitive and ticklish.” You mumbled, becoming embarrassed. 

Hearing this, Law began to grin, absolutely intrigued by this piece of information. Curiously again, he reached out and began to gently drag the tips of his fingers down your torso teasingly. This made you yelp, and the reaction pleased him greatly. He stood and kept teasingly dragging his fingers across your torso, turning your surprised yelps into giggles. Already backed against your bed, the backs of your knees hit the edge and you fell back onto it trying to escape Law’s touch. Not missing a beat, Law crawled on top of you and straddled you, continuing his attack on your midsection. 

You were already incredibly tired in your current state so you couldn’t fight back, focusing instead on covering your blushing face as Law pinned you, submitting to the feeling while all your energy went into laughing. He touched you oh so gently with his grazing fingers being feather light, but your whole body tingled with the ticklish sensation, sending you into a fit of giggles you couldn’t stop. He traced your sides, tummy, and hips with the gentlest of touches, making you twist and squirm at every gesture he made. Following every curve of yours and every dip the corset made, he left you breathless from laughing until he finally stopped, your chest heaving for air. Moving your fingers slightly to look between them and up at Law, you found yourself a blushing mess as you panted beneath him. Then, he leaned down and moved your hands fully out of the way so he could look at your reddened face closely. 

“You are just too cute, you know that right?” He scoffed with a smile. 

“L-Law- Mm!”

You were silenced by his lips pressing down on yours, stealing your voice away with a kiss. One of his hands pressed down onto yours as his fingers laced themselves with you while the other hand made its way back down to your waist, his open palm caressing your form. You only squirmed a little but soon melted into his touch with a soft breath, pushing yourself into him. He gently nipped at your lips a couple of times before he pulled back and stared down at you with the most loving expression you’ve ever seen on him. 

“Fuck you for tickling me.” You panted, finally able to get some words out. 

“I barely touched you honestly. You’re just so sensitive and cute.” He grinned.

“Tch. So… Is it too late for me to tell you that I’m in love with you or…” You mumbled. 

“It’s never too late. God have I ever been waiting for you to say that one. Looks like I hit my shot well with my advances.” He chuckled. “I’ve been hopelessly in love with you myself, after all.”

“Oh really? And here I thought you just wanted to feel up my form and gaze at me from afar.” You joked.

“Oh I _do_.” He rumbled suggestively, looking deep into your eyes. “Now listen, I’ll look into your back issues so you don’t have to suffer as much and deal with all that pain but please; when I say never stop wearing that corset, I mean _never_ stop. You look delightfully enticing, and I absolutely _love_ teasing you. You’re so cute when you melt at my fingertips.” He purred, giving your side a little teasing poke, making you twitch a little with a squeak. 

“L-Law, all this hiding behind such composure… I knew I liked you for a reason.” You sighed. “There was always something about you. Only at your hands could I ever end up like this.”

“Just how I like it.” He chuckled. 

“Just… N-no more tickling.” You requested nervously. 

“No promises, darling~” He hummed, kissing your nose gently and lovingly. “Besides, by the looks of it, you seemed to be enjoying yourself at the mercy of my fingertips~”

“S-shut up.” You blushed, looking away as he laughed.

He of course captured your lips once more, making you look head on at him. He loved the colour of your cheeks, how you blushed at the slightest gesture, and melted at his touch. Everything about you, and he could finally call you his. Who knew the power your corset had when it came to attracting a man like Law. His composure had simmered away at the sight of you, and the little factoid that came with taking it off made him all the more pleased to have you. All his to love, and all his to tease.


End file.
